The present disclosure relates to a turbofan engine nacelle, and more particularly to an inlet assembly of the nacelle.
Traditional inlet assemblies of a nacelle for a turbofan engine are generally centered about an engine axis. The inlet assembly is known to include an outer barrel projecting forward from a fan cowl, and an inner barrel projecting forward from a fan case. A substantially annular nose lip of the inlet assembly spans radially between and is attached to forward end portions of the inner and outer barrels. Each attachment location of the various parts forms a split line that may contribute toward airflow drag and thereby degrade nacelle performance.